Dangerously In Love
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: Even though the Purple Piano Project is over, Kurt finds himself drawn to those instruments. Klaine; spoilers for S301.


Title: Dangerously In Love  
>Fandom: Glee<br>Pairing: Kurt/Blaine (Klaine)  
>Summary: Even though the Purple Piano Project is over, Kurt finds himself drawn to those instruments.<br>Warnings: Slash. Some OOC-ness. Spoilers for S301.  
>Rating: K<br>Word Count: 1263  
>Song: Dangerously In Love- <em>Beyonce<em>

_a/n1: _AASFADGAHS. The latest episode was _so_ directed towards the Klainedom. Not even joking. God, that was an amazing episode. THERE ARE SO MANY FEELINGS. I CAN'T CONTAIN MYSELF-/shot  
><em>an2: _Okay ignore me. And please forgive me for writing this piece of crap.

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee (damn it).

* * *

><p>Kurt ran his hand gently across the dirtied piano keys, an act he would never partake in if it weren't for the fact that these pianos were a living metaphor (because spaghetti and hot sauce were surely <em>not<em> proper moisturizers). This first week had been a crazy roller coaster; Santana and Brittany were on the Cheerios, Sue was out to get the arts, Quinn looked like the drugged up version of Ramona Flowers, and to top it off he and Rachel had met their doppelgangers.

Perhaps, Kurt mused, the only beneifits from this week was his fantastical, devoted boyfriend:

Blaine.

Kurt's fingers increased their pressure against the keys, a sound tinkling out of the purple food-coated piano almost like a gurgle. He didn't fight the silly, love struck smile on his face. How could he? Blaine had come to school in the most perfect (not to mention _sexy_) ensemble ever and showed how brave he was. Blaine hadn't been banking on those Cheerio's to circle him like vultures, dancing in sync to his haphazard hip swinging and acting as harmonies for his smooth-as-melted-butter voice (not to mention that one part where his voice was absolutely _guttural_ and _rough_)—he had been planning to sing that little number all by himself. If that didn't scream brave, Kurt didn't know _what_ did.

Oh, and he had been _so_ cute introducing himself to the Glee club. Kurt didn't know what Finn's problem was, but upon interrogating Finn at home Finn just shrugged and gave sounds instead of actual answers. Needless to say, Kurt had given up and settled for calling Blaine to talk about the latest issue of Vogue.

"Kurt?"

Said teen turned on his heel, fingers never leaving the battered piano. Blaine was standing at the door of the choir room, a small, curious smile on his face. He was still in his outfit for the number they had done on the stage in tribute to _Hair Spray_, and Kurt bit his lip, still unused and very much swooning over the fact Blaine wasn't in his uniform.

(Not that Kurt didn't enjoy that navy blazer. Many make-out sessions had benefited from that _darling_ tie of Blaine's)

"I've been looking for you," Blaine said, a sheepish grin on his face. Kurt's fingers pressed hard against the keys as his heart soared, because that expression was_ just_ for him. Blaine looked amused at Kurt's behaviour and he strode across the room until he was right in front of Kurt.

Kurt leaned forward and pecked Blaine on the cheek, to which the ex-Warbler hummed contently. "I just finished getting my bag when I passed the choir room. I really wanted to see the pianos." confessed Kurt. Blaine's hands found Kurt's lilac shirt clad arms, rubbing his biceps in an affectionate manner.

"You know Kurt, even though I've sung and you've done a number with Rachel—which I'm sure was amazing so don't give me that 'what was I thinking' look—we've yet to sing together." Blaine leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. Kurt giggled, because this action only made Kurt's height more prominent. Blaine gave a little pout, but continued. "How about we have ourselves a little duet?"

"Right now?" asked Kurt.

"Right now." Blaine nodded against Kurt. "It might be a little… _old school_, but I think a certain someone has said I'm too 'top forty'." winked the shorter teen. Kurt giggled, shaking his head fondly. He felt the gelled curls of Blaine's hair brush against his forehead like a caress, and he was struck with the urge to run his hands through those constricted curls.

But then Blaine pulled away (but his left hand grabbed for Kurt's right hand), his right hand brushing against the piano. "I've been playing the guitar all summer… it's been awhile since I've tinkered around with a piano."

"I'm sure you'd be wonderful even if you took a ten-year break from it." Kurt joked.

"You believe in me too much, baby." Blaine laughed.

"You've never given me reason not to." Kurt countered, heart thumping against his chest. Blaine froze, pink dusting on his cheeks. He made eye contact with Kurt and for a moment, nothing else really mattered to Kurt—_not with those eyes looking at him. _

Blaine tore his eyes away finally and began to hit some keys, a happy sigh escaping his lips. "_I love you. I love you. I love you_." Blaine sang, barely above a whisper. Kurt sucked in a deep breath, biting his lip hard to contain a happy noise. Beyonce was Kurt's kryptonite sometimes.

"_Baby I love you, you are my life. My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side." _Blaine let out a little breathy laugh here, his hand finally leaving Kurt's to join his other hand at the piano, the soft melody dancing around the choir room. "_You're my relation in connection to the sun; with you next to me there's no darkness I can't overcome… You are my raindrop, I am the seed. With you, who's my sunlight, I bloom and grow so beautifully. Baby," _Blaine looked up at Kurt from the piano, who was holding his hands over his mouth in delight and surprise from the song. _"I'm _so_ proud, so proud to be your girl. You make the confusion go all away from this cold and mixed up world."_

Kurt removed his hands from his face and cut Blaine off, singing the chorus. His eyes were stinging with tears, but he continued on. _"Just keep loving me," _Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded, joining Kurt with the last verse of the chorus. _"The way I love you loving me. The way I love you loving me."_

Kurt pulled up a stool, sitting down without once removing his eyes from Blaine who played the piano, adding in little spontaneous notes to the original song. Kurt sang softly, but there was an intensity to it that no one, _no one_ would ever break.

"_And I know you love me, love me for who I am! 'Cause years before I became who I am, baby, you were my man. I know it ain't easy, easy loving _me_." _Blaine laughed here, teasingly winking at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes, but not without affection. _"I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me… Later on in my destiny…" _Kurt felt tears prickling his eyes again and his hand reached out to Blaine's arm, gripping; just wanting contact. _"I… see myself having your child. I see myself being your wife… And I see my whole future in your eyes…Thoughts of all my love for you sometimes make me wanna cry… Realize all my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side." _

Blaine stopped playing and he launched himself at Kurt, hugging him tightly. Kurt was taken aback, but didn't push away. He pressed his face into the crook of Blaine's neck and shoulder, sobbing. He heard sniffles by his ear and he realized _Blaine was crying too._

Kurt gave a breathless little chuckle. "Look at us… blubbering and unable to finish a song."

Blaine hummed, kissing Kurt's neck. "I don't remember this song being as emotional as it is right now." he said. But then his voice lowered and Kurt had to strain to hear what Blaine was saying. "Kurt, wanna grab a coffee?"

Kurt gently pushed Blaine away from him, staring at his boyfriends splotchy, love struck face. Kurt must've looked the same way, because Blaine was smiling widely, _lovingly_ at him. "I'd love to, Blaine."


End file.
